


I need you

by Kelian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers group - Freeform, Dubbi e rimpianti, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt Tony, Italiano | Italian, Language, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pain, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rage, Recriminazioni, Sensi di colpa, Steve Rogers letter, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, flipphone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Tutto ciò che Steve ha lasciato a Tony dopo averlo sconfitto, sono una lettera ed un antiquato cellulare, lasciando il miliardario con dubbi che oscillano tra l'odio e l'amore. Ha bisogno del capitano, soprattutto perchè ha capito che non è solo il dovere verso gli Avengers a legarlo a lui, ma l'orgoglio gli impedisce di chiamarlo. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare ora, è combattere contro i sentimenti contrastanti che infuriano dentro di lui, cercando di non farsi sommergere.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, grazie a [Emadiam](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49800) per avermi aiutato a sistemare le parti intricate e la punteggiatura, migliorando enormemente la fanfiction. Non potevo davvero trovare beta migliore per le mie Stony <3  
> Questa storia è una piccola introspezione di Tony su ciò che è successo tra lui e Steve in Civil War e su ciò che prova nei suoi confronti.  
> Buona lettura e grazie per il tempo che mi dedicate, lo apprezzo davvero moltissimo <3

 

 

_“Tony..._  
_sono contento che tu sia tornato al complesso. Non mi piace l'idea che tu vaghi in una villa tutto solo. Abbiamo bisogno di una famiglia. Gli Avengers sono la tua, forse più che la mia. Io sono da solo dall'età di 18 anni, non mi sono mai integrato da nessuna parte, nemmeno nell'esercito._  
_Ripongo la mia fiducia nella gente, forse. Negli individui. E sono felice di dire che la maggior parte non mi ha mai deluso. Motivo per cui nemmeno io posso deluderli._  
_Le serrature si possono rimpiazzare, ma sarebbe meglio di no._  
_So di averti ferito. Ho deciso di non dirti dei tuoi genitori per risparmiarti ma ora capisco che stavo risparmiando me stesso._  
_E mi dispiace._  
_Spero che un giorno potrai comprendere. Vorrei che la pensassimo uguale sugli Accordi. Dico davvero. So che fai quello in cui credi ed è quello che tutti noi possiamo fare, che dovremmo fare._  
_Qualunque cosa accada, te lo prometto, se hai bisogno di noi, se hai bisogno di me, io ci sarò.”_

   
Tony Stark ripiegò la lettera dopo averla letta per quella che era, forse, la centesima volta o, molto più probabile, la millesima. La posò sul letto, che in quel momento occupava da solo, e girò la testa per guardare il telefono a conchiglia che aveva messo sul comodino, come faceva ogni sera prima di andare a dormire; aveva ormai preso l’abitudine di portarlo con sé ovunque andasse.  
Stronzo bastardo. Brutto figlio di puttana.  
Come aveva potuto scrivergli una lettera del genere? Come aveva osato mettere nero su bianco quelle ultime parole?  
Ogni volta che leggeva quel foglio di carta, tutto spiegazzato per le troppe letture, una cieca furia si impadroniva di lui, ma non solo per colpa del capitano, era arrabbiato soprattutto con sé stesso; anche se quell’uomo gli aveva spezzato il cuore, lo amava ancora, e, adesso, vivere gli sembrava quasi impossibile.  
Con gesti lenti e misurati, allungò la mano per sfiorare il cellulare antiquato, sentendo che stava di nuovo perdendo il controllo sulle sue emozioni, ma riuscì a trattenersi in tempo; l’alter ego di Iron Man, il famoso genio egocentrico ed egoista, non poteva assolutamente piangere, nemmeno nella solitudine della sua camera da letto.  
Dov’era Pepper? Non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli importava, non più quantomeno.  
Era tornato quasi subito al complesso, certo, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di isolarsi da tutti gli altri; prima tra tutti, la donna che era intenzionato a sposare, poi, a poco a poco, anche da quelli che Steve aveva definito _la sua famiglia_.  
Il capitano gli aveva scritto di essere solo dall’età di diciotto anni, ma non sapeva che lui era stato solo per tutta la vita; suo padre era morto molto prima di essere ucciso da Barnes e sua madre era troppo impaurita che il marito tornasse a casa ubriaco per curarsi davvero del figlio, per quanto cercasse di fare del suo meglio per essere una brava madre. Riguardo agli amici, non ne aveva mai avuti prima degli Avengers, solamente collaboratori o concorrenti; il suo genio smisurato e la sua ricchezza non avevano mai attirato le simpatie degli altri, bensì l’invidia ed il disprezzo. Ma ora niente aveva più senso. Era stato tradito dall’uomo che, suo malgrado, aveva capito di amare quando ormai lo aveva perso, e tutto quello che reputava importante aveva perso la sua attrattiva.  
Prese finalmente il telefonino a conchiglia nero, lo aprì e scorse i numeri nei contatti. Non che ci volesse molto, solo un nome era presente nella rubrica, un nome che bruciava come un ferro incandescente sulla carne viva.  
_Steve Rogers._  
Strinse più forte l’oggetto di plastica, quasi a volere che si fondesse con la propria mano.  
Dannazione! Aveva voglia di chiamarlo, sentire la sua voce e, magari, vomitargli addosso tutto il suo risentimento; ferirlo come il capitano aveva fatto con lui, perché non erano state tanto le ferite fisiche a fargli male, quanto quelle psicologiche. Per la prima volta aveva provato cosa significava avere il cuore spezzato, perdere qualcosa di davvero prezioso, e lui non sapeva come reagire a tutto questo.  
_Se hai bisogno di me, io ci sarò._  
Oh, lui ne aveva bisogno eccome, in quel momento, ma come poteva chiamarlo? Come, dopo quello che gli aveva fatto?  
Gli si era opposto, creando una spaccatura all’interno del loro gruppo, gli aveva nascosto cos’era accaduto ai suoi genitori e aveva scoperto che aveva baciato Sharon, la nipote di Peggy; soprattutto, aveva preferito _Bucky_ a lui, difendendolo addirittura dalla sua giusta vendetta. Ma una delle cose che più lo aveva ferito era stata che quel fottuto bastardo aveva rotto il reattore Arc con lo scudo che suo padre aveva creato per lui. Se fosse stato ancora impiantato nel suo petto, con quel gesto lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso…  
Eppure voleva sentirlo ancora. Voleva udire, una volta di più, il proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce calda ed autoritaria che a volte riempiva ancora i suoi sogni.  
Come aveva potuto lui, il genio a cui tutte cadevano ai piedi, ridursi a quel modo? Per un altro uomo, poi. Era davvero ridicolo. Assurdo. Inconcepibile.  
Osservò lo schermo illuminato, il nome ancora scritto in nero sul bianco display fuori moda. Col pollice, accarezzò dolcemente il tasto verde di inizio chiamata, senza però premerlo, chiedendosi cosa si sarebbero detti se lo avesse chiamato davvero; sarebbe riuscito a trasformare in parole di rabbia il forte desiderio che nutriva nei suoi confronti, o, semplicemente, gli avrebbe confessato il suo amore con voce stanca, quasi disperata?  
Era cambiato così tanto dal suo ultimo incontro con Rogers che nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo rispondere.  
L’amore era una grandissima cazzata.  
I film romantici mentivano in continuazione, quel sentimento aveva i denti e, quando affondavano nella carne in modo che la vittima non potesse liberarsene, faceva male; a volte più di quanto una persona riusciva sopportare.  
Ma Tony poteva sopportare. Aveva affrontato mali peggiori, dopotutto.  
Cos’era l’amore in confronto alla tortura subita in Afghanistan, quando l’acqua ti riempiva il naso e la bocca mentre i polmoni sembravano scoppiare, in cerca di aria che non c’era? Il suo petto era stato lacerato dalle schegge della bomba e non aveva potuto contare su nessuna anestesia per alleviare quell’atroce dolore. Aveva subìto contusioni e traumi, mentre vestiva i panni di Iron Man, che a volte lo avevano lasciato stordito, o più morto che vivo, ma tutto era passato, a poco a poco era guarito e sulla sua pelle non erano rimaste che sbiadite cicatrici a ricordo di quei fatti. L’amore, però, era un’altra cosa; esso continuava a far suppurare la ferita anche una volta che era guarita.  
Con uno stizzito colpo del polso, chiuse il cellulare, ma non lo rimise sul comodino; continuò a stringerlo in mano, incapace di lasciarlo. Piegandosi in avanti, chiuse gli occhi e si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, cercando di riprendere un minimo di controllo. Non doveva essere lui il primo a chiamare, non era stato lui a sbagliare questa volta.  
Si portò il pugno all’altezza del cuore, appoggiando la fronte alle ginocchia. Nessuno lo aveva preparato ad affrontare qualcosa di simile. Per la prima volta, si sentì dispiaciuto per tutte quelle donne che aveva usato solo per scaldare il letto e che poi aveva gettato come immondizia il giorno successivo; ora lo capiva, il suo era stato il comportamento di un bambino viziato, che si disinteressa alle cose dopo essere riuscito ad ottenerle. Forse era così anche per quanto riguardava Capitan Ghiacciolo: si sentiva così male perché non era riuscito ad averlo. Eppure qualcosa gli diceva che non era così, che questa volta faceva sul serio.  
Deglutì piano, tremando, cercando di mantenere il controllo per non crollare.  
Poteva vederlo anche in quel momento, Steve, con lo scudo alzato di taglio su di lui, per spingerlo con tutta la sua forza da super soldato contro il reattore che una volta rappresentava il suo cuore. Quel gesto lo aveva colto di sorpresa, lo aveva ferito; era stato un tradimento più grande dello scoprire che gli aveva nascosto di sapere com’erano morti realmente i suoi genitori.  
Poi, dopo settimane di silenzio, era arrivata la lettera. Schifoso bastardo ipocrita.  
Lo odiava, lo odiava più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.  
E lo amava. Dio, quanto lo amava… più della sua stessa vita.  
Pensare a lui, a quello che provava nei suoi confronti, era come una lunga discesa in un doloroso inferno, ma non poteva impedirsi di farlo; semplicemente, non ne era in grado. Aveva provato in quegli ultimi giorni ad eliminarlo dai suoi pensieri o a costringersi ad odiarlo, ma era ormai arrivato alla consapevolezza che gli era impossibile riuscirci.  
Alzò la testa e lo sguardo gli cadde poco lontano dai suoi piedi, sulla lettera che ormai non aveva più nemmeno bisogno di leggere, poiché la sapeva a memoria. Ogni parola, ogni passaggio, erano scolpiti a fuoco nel suo cervello; un marchio che difficilmente si sarebbe cancellato col tempo, a meno che lui non fosse tornato al suo fianco.  
Una risata isterica, che per fortuna nessuno poté sentire, gli sfuggì dalle labbra; le mani, strette a pugno con forza tale da sbiancargli le nocche, tremavano e gli faceva male, ma non ci diede troppo peso. Calde lacrime, di frustrazione e disperazione, solcavano le sue guance senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Era distrutto, spezzato; Rogers era riuscito a fare ciò che nessun altro aveva mai potuto.  
All’improvviso, Tony gridò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. Gridò e gridò, fino a farsi male alla gola, ma ancora non riusciva a fermarsi. Una volta sfogata tutta la sua angoscia, il miliardario si fermò, ansimante; sentiva come se il peso che gli gravava addosso si fosse leggermente attenuato.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi, sentendo che, ora, gli era più facile riuscirci.  
Sapeva che nessuno sarebbe accorso al suo grido; tempo prima aveva fatto insonorizzare il suo appartamento, e F.R.I.D.A.Y. era solo un ammasso di chip e bulloni che rispondeva al suo volere; non si sarebbe intromessa in quella questione, a meno che lui non glielo avesse permesso.  
Le dita della mano, ancora contratte attorno all’antiquato telefono, si distesero con estrema lentezza; il corpo, a poco a poco, smise di tremare e le lacrime si fermarono, senza che lui ancora si accorgesse della loro presenza. Gradualmente, riprese il controllo di sé stesso, superando quel piccolo momento di debolezza che lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, quando i suoi nervi non avevano più retto alla pressione.  
Aprì di nuovo il cellulare per vedere il nome del capitano.  
Non poteva permettergli di passarla liscia dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, dopo avergli insegnato cosa significava avere il cuore spezzato; non dopo tutta la sofferenza che aveva dovuto affrontare per colpa sua. Per la prima volta, dopo la morte di sua madre e suo padre, aveva di nuovo provato il dolore ottenebrante che segue la perdita di qualcuno che si ama profondamente; ma questa volta era diverso perché, assieme al dolore, c’era la rabbia cieca del tradimento.  
Tony aveva creduto davvero in Steve e a ciò che rappresentava: il valore, la giustizia, l’uguaglianza. Steve era tutto ciò che lui non poteva essere, ma che avrebbe voluto diventare, per questo si era fidato di lui ed invece il capitano aveva fatto l’unica cosa che poteva davvero distruggere il loro fragile legame. Le divergenze sugli Accordi erano, in fondo, solo una facciata, una stupida disputa che avrebbero potuto risolvere abbastanza facilmente. Ad aggravare ulteriormente la situazione, piuttosto, c’era ciò che gli aveva nascosto su Winter Soldier…  
Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo e fece un respiro profondo cercando di liberare la mente da quei pensieri dolorosi e pesanti. Ad uno ad uno, li rinchiuse in una camera a tenuta stagna, in una parte profonda della sua mente, diventando via via più calmo; regolarizzò il respiro ed appoggiò di nuovo il cellulare sul comodino.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi e si permise di pensare a ciò che al momento era più importante, non per lui, ma per gli Avengers che erano rimasti e per il popolo mondiale. Era stato informato dell’evasione dei sovversivi avvenuta grazie al capitano; dopotutto, non aveva dubbi che fosse stato lui a liberarli, mettendosi poi a capo del gruppo.  
Agli Avengers rimasti era stato affidato il compito di ritrovarli, ma lui non aveva ancora dato loro la notizia. Forse, però, era arrivato il momento di farlo.  
Guardò di nuovo la lettera, poi il cellulare, prendendo finalmente una decisione.  
La prossima volta che avrebbe risentito la voce di Steve, non sarebbe stato attraverso quel retrogrado apparecchio, ma sarebbero stati faccia a faccia, guardandosi negli occhi. Non importava quanto ci sarebbe voluto, fossero occorsi anche mesi o anni, ma lo avrebbe trovato e gli avrebbe detto ciò che voleva fargli sapere a tutti i costi.  
_Ho bisogno di te_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nascita di una fanfiction:**  
>  Lo ammetto, mi ero completamente dimenticata della lettera di Steve alla fine di Civil War. I motivi sono che il film non mi ha dato nulla: a malapena ricordo l'inizio ed ho vaghi ricordi della battaglia all'aeroporto o in Siberia; ma, girovagando per tumblr, ho riscoperto per caso la parte finale della lettera.  
> In un primo tempo pensavo fosse l'opera di qualche fan, per cui sono andata a recuperare il pezzo, non potete immaginare la mia sorpresa quando ho scoperto che era vero!  
> Sono corsa a cercare il testo della lettera e, da quello, questa piccola storia è uscita di getto.  
> Nel film, Tony mi è sembrato fin troppo calmo, per questo ho pensato "ma sarà davvero così? Cosa potrebbe succedere nel silenzio della sua camera dopo aver avuto il tempo di metabolizzare ciò che è successo?"  
> La risposta è stata questa, una tempesta di rabbia, odio, amore e senso di colpa che infuria nella mente di Tony.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia lasciato qualcosa. Fatemelo sapere con un commento o un kudos, sono sempre curiosa di sapere i vostri pareri.  
> Un forte abbraccio  
> Kelian


End file.
